<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nie gniewasz się na mnie, prawda? by AtheneNoctuaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678738">Nie gniewasz się na mnie, prawda?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctuaa/pseuds/AtheneNoctuaa'>AtheneNoctuaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Dream Team tutaj bardziej jako bromance niż romance, Rafał przyprowadza pieska, What A Good Boy, piesek sieje chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctuaa/pseuds/AtheneNoctuaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Żeby sprawnie działać, Gabriel potrzebował dwóch rzeczy. Grona zaufanych przyjaciół i względnego spokoju we własnym gabinecie. Odkąd jednak Rafał przyprowadził to stworzenie, nic nie było jak dawniej.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Razjel (Zastępy Anielskie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nie gniewasz się na mnie, prawda?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel westchnął. Od kilku dni panował niezły rozgardiasz. Nie żeby było to coś wyjątkowego w Królestwie. Polityczne rozgrywki, niepokoje na granicach, drobne utarczki handlowe z Głębią i Limbo i inne tego typu sprawy były jego chlebem powszednim. Kiedy było niespokojnie, przynajmniej wiadomo było co się dzieje. Mogli wykryć zagrożenie i je wyeliminować, czy też obłaskawić kilku nazbyt rozochoconych Świetlistych posypując złotem tam gdzie trzeba. Załatwić sprawę. Żeby jednak sprawnie działać, Gabriel potrzebował dwóch rzeczy. Grona zaufanych przyjaciół i względnego spokoju we własnym gabinecie. Odkąd jednak Rafał przyprowadził to stworzenie, nic nie było jak dawniej.</p><p>Podobno znalazł to nieszczęście w Limbo, kiedy wybrał się szczepić dzieciaki, czy inne tajemnicze istoty, z którymi obcowanie nie znajdowało się na szczycie marzeń regenta. Nieszczęście przykleiło się do Pana Uzdrowień i za cholerę nie chciało puścić. (“Obawiam się, że cierpi na lęk separacyjny Gabrielu...”). Skutkiem ubocznym nieszczęścia było to, że przynosiło ze sobą jeszcze więcej nieszczęść. Jak poobgryzane meble, zjedzone dokumenty, czy zaginione ulubione miętowe kapcie z jednorożcem. Gabriel poczuł to dotkliwie właśnie dzisiejszego ranka, gdy Rafael przyprowadził szalejącą kulkę sierści do jego przybytku, a sam zmył się, jakoby w niecierpiącym zwłoki przypadku. (“Nie zostawiałbym Cię z tym problemem, gdyby nie było to konieczne, ale sam rozumiesz...” Gabriel nie do końca rozumiał, ale na jego nieszczęście, Rafał potrafił robić maślane oczy równie przekonująco co znajda). Szykował się chaos przyjacielu, chaos.</p><p>Istota wyglądała niepozornie, miała niecałe 30 centymetrów wzrostu, lekko postrzępioną sierść, kłapciate uszy i ogon przy odpowiedniej dawce ekscytacji (patrz kłopoty) przypominający w ruchach pełnoprawny wentylator. W tej małej istotce jednak, czego Gabriel był pewien drzemał nieposkromiony duch najprawdziwszego szubrawcy.</p><p>Krótko mówiąc, szczeniak cały czas domagał się uwagi, skutecznie burząc spokój, którego Gabriel na gwałt potrzebował. A przyjaciele? Wszyscy jakby zapomnieli o ważnych sprawach. Ba, Pan snów zaczął obawiać się o stan ich mózgów. Michał zamiast zająć się raportami z niedawno odbytych ćwiczeń Zastępów, spędził dziś godzinę oddając się jakże interesującemu zajęciu rzucania szczeniakowi piłeczki. Godzinę. Na gapieniu się jak pies biega tam i z powrotem. Rafael cały swój wolny czas poświęcał aby upewnić się, że zwierzak ma co jeść, pić, obgryzać, gonić, kopać, z kim się witać, bawić, wąchać i przy okazji czy nie robi krzywdy sobie bądź nie wyrządza za dużych krzywd otoczeniu. Nazywał to socjalizacją, Gabriel wolał określenie „celowe wywoływanie zamieszania”. Żeby tego było mało, teraz nawet Razjel, wydawałoby się ostatni bastion rozsądku, wpatrywał się w niego zafascynowany, jakby szczeniak tłumaczył sylfom famy, a nie szarpał regentowy płaszcz. Zaraz… co robił?</p><p>- Silny jest... - mruknął Razjel, nie kryjąc podziwu.</p><p>Gabriel myślał, że się przesłyszał.</p><p>- Zabrałbyś mu to zamiast się gapić! - jęknął i przystąpił do pokwikującej kupki futra w pełnej gotowości odebrania maltretowanej własności. Gdy jednak wyciągnął rękę, szczeniak zorientował się co się święci i odskoczył, ciągnąc za sobą płaszcz i przewracając przy okazji krzesło na którym był zawieszony. Gabriel niewiele myśląc puścił się w pogoń za czworonogiem.</p><p>- Dżibril, czekaj-<br/>
Regent był jednak głuchy na głosy rozsądku. Minął rzeźbiony kredens, o mało nie potknął się o dywan, zatańczył na marmurowej posadzce i odzyskując równowagę zlokalizował zwierzaka wznawiając pościg. Z impetem wpadli do salonu, przelecieli przez całe pomieszczenie, aż na drodze stanął im barek. Pies wykonał zręczny manewr unikając zderzenia, ale regent nie miał tyle szczęścia.<br/>
Z sąsiedniego pokoju Razjel usłyszał brzęk tłuczonego szkła i równie dźwięczne przekleństwa Gabriela.</p><p>- Toż to bies a nie pies! Nawet piekielna sfora Azazela nie jest zdolna do czegoś takiego! Zobacz co narobił! Moje najlepsze wina!</p><p>Razjel ogarnął wzrokiem skalę zniszczeń. Fakt, win było szkoda, ale wiedział że piwniczka Dżibrila jest praktycznie niewyczerpywalna. Znacznie gorzej miała się sprawa z samym regentem, któremu sądząc po umiejscowieniu smug karmazynowej cieczy, butelka rozbiła się na... głowie.</p><p>- Nic ci nie jest? Masz szkło we włosach, nie ruszaj się.</p><p>Pochylił się nad przyjacielem żeby wyjąć odłamki. Gabriel furkał jak rozjuszony kot, ale poza tym nie ruszał się. Razjel przebierał palcami lśniące, antracytowe kosmyki, ostrożnie wyciągając spomiędzy nich błyskające szkło. Szkody okazały się mniejsze, niż przypuszczał - na szczęście czerwona ciecz okazała się winem, nie krwią. Gabriel przekrzywił głowę, kiedy Razjel delikatnie przesunął dłonią po jego skalpie, sprawdzając czy nic nie przeoczył. Następnie Regent udał się do toaletki, by przemyć włosy. Kiedy jednak wycierał się ręcznikiem syknął.</p><p>- Przeoczyłeś coś. - zauważył, krzywiąc się w cierpkim uśmiechu.</p><p>Razjel wzruszył ramionami, a następnie obejrzał zakrwawione miejsce, wyjął odłamek i przyłożył w jego miejsce dwa palce, sprawiając, że rana się zasklepiła.</p><p>- Proszę bardzo.</p><p>Gabriel skinął głową, wymamrotał podziękowania i skierował się do salonu. Winowajca wciąż był na wolności, Gabriel nie miał zamiaru mu odpuszczać. Znalazł szczeniaka ukrytego pod stolikiem. Jedna z butelek zaczepiła się o płaszcz, który robił teraz za szmatę do podłogi. Pięknie. Kiedy szczeniak nosił ją w pysku jej zawartość rozlewała się po pokoju by uformować kałużę w końcowym miejscu jego rezydowania.</p><p>- Wyłaź. - Gabriel nie miał siły się cackać.</p><p>Zwierzak cofnął się głebiej pod stół. Gabriel wziął głęboki wdech.</p><p>- No już, już, nie gniewam się. A teraz, czy mógłbyś proszę ruszyć zad z tej kałuży?</p><p>Piesek przekrzywił głowę w zdziwieniu.</p><p>Gabriel westchnął i odszedł parę kroków. Kucnął, wyciągnął rękę, odnalazł w sobie wszystkie dostępne zasoby dobroduszności i rzucił przyjacielskim tonem:</p><p>- No chodź!</p><p>Szczeniak wstał, podszedł powoli i ostrożnie obwąchał dłoń Gabriela. Archanioł podrapał go za uchem.</p><p>- Widzę, że zaczynasz się do niego przekonywać. Może jeszcze się zaprzyjaźnicie, zwłaszcza że obaj lubicie dobre wina.</p><p>Gabriel uśmiechnął się pod nosem.</p><p>- Lepiej to cofnij panie magiku, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, dla ciebie nic nie pozostanie.</p><p>Pies jakby również przypomniał sobie o trunku, bo zaczął się otrzepywać, polewając wszystko wokół rdzawym deszczem. Czerwone plamki wykwitły na błękitnym kaftanie, spodniach, a nawet twarzy Razjela.</p><p>Dżibril zaniósł się śmiechem.</p><p>- Na szczęście on gotów jest się podzielić - skonstatował Książe Magów.</p><p>- Chyba, że przeciągnę go na swoją stronę.</p><p>- Mhm... Myślę jednak, że byłoby to coś więcej niż sojusz z konieczności, co?</p><p>- Z konieczności czy nie, to nie powstrzyma mnie od złojenia Rafałowi skóry. Albo pojawią się jacyś kandydaci na nowego Pana Uzdrowień albo mnie tu zaraz będą wynosić. A jeśli będą, to nie samego, szanowny Pan Rafał zabiera się ze mną. I nie szczerz się tak, mówię poważnie.</p><p>- Oczywiście, Dżib. Nie wątpię w to - Razjel wciąż nie przestawał się szczerzyć - Tylko nie zapomnij zabrać Go ze sobą - wskazał na puszystą kulkę podgryzającą właśnie rękaw regenta - no i o mnie, przyda Ci się ktoś kto nie ma galarety zamiast mózgu, kiedy wspólnie urządzicie sobie następną... degustację.<br/>
Na wargach Gabriela zatańczył uśmieszek.</p><p>- Nie zapomnę Raz. Nie zapomnę.</p><p>Może na prawdę przydałyby się im wakacje? Jeszcze nie do końca do czubków, ale na jakąś małą słoneczną wyspę? W jakieś ciche miejsce, zagubione na oceanie, gdzie byliby bezpieczni od biurokracji i odcięci od Świata, który może wreszcie zająłby się łaskawie sam sobą?</p><p>Tymczasem szczeniak ułożył się wygodnie na kolanach Gabriela, który łagodnie głaskał go po grzbiecie. Po chwili zaczął pochrapywać, a Anioła, który spełniał teraz rolę jego poduszki, wypełnił błogi spokój.</p><p>- Wiesz co? Nie jest taki zły, kiedy śpi. Może wino to jednak nie taki zły pomysł?</p><p>- W swoim nawyku rozwiązywania każdego problemu alkoholem nie zapomnij, że to zadziała tylko wtedy jeśli zdołasz ukryć swój niecny występek przed Panem Zielone Gestapo.</p><p>Regent zastanowił się. Nie zdoła. A jak się ten samozwańczy weterynarz dowie, Gabriel może nie ujść z życiem.</p><p>***</p><p>Siedzieli tak jeszcze przez chwilę razem, dwójka pochlapanych winem archaniołów i jeden bardzo niesforny, zadowolony z siebie szczeniak. Gabriel nie przyznałby się do tego, ale w tej właśnie chwili był nawet zadowolony z odrobiny chaosu, który wkradł się do jego gabinetu. Nawet jeśli zapłacił za to zniszczonym płaszczem i rozlanym winem. Prawdę mówiąc, teraz wydawało mu się to naprawdę niską ceną. Był przekonany, że puchaty pyszczek wtulony w jego rękaw i uśmiech Razjela były warte znacznie więcej.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nie konfrontowałabym się z Rafałem, jeśli leży mu na sercu dobro piesków, serio.</p><p>Edit. Morderstwo popełnione przez Rafała byłoby oczywiście słuszne. Zwierzaków nie powinno się zostawiać samych z wylanym alkoholem na podłodze, polewać winem, a tym bardziej celowo upijać. Play safe kids!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>